My one piece try
by Aseyotia
Summary: So this is my try, hope you like it. Oh please comment and tell me what i am doing wrong. No parings. Thank you. Xena wasn't normal, she was smart and knew things that she was too young to know. Most didn't know that this was her second life and ahe was going to change the world as much as possible by joining the straw hat pirates.
1. Prologue

I do not own one piece and if i do it prpbably wouldn't be as good.

Prologue

The day had started normal, yet here i was staring at a girl lying on the pavement.

I rolled my eyes as my Mom yelled at me. She was mad at 'me' for 'breaking the vase'. My brother smug smirk just told me he did it. I would be late if i didn't leave soon. My Dad was already gone, at work so he couldn't drive me.

"Mother," I began "I need to go to school." She glared but nodded and pushed me out of the house.

"Zoe!" I sighed as I turned around and saw my best friend, Glenda. She was running her tennis shoes hitting the pavement. She wasing carrying two bags, her school and tennis bag. "You wouldn't believe it," She cried. I raised my eyebrow "my favourite character was killed."

"There, there. Glenda, everything will be okay." I mummer rubbing her back. " I sure that someone will get revenge for you." As we came to the dull grey school.

... After school ...

I was walking alone as Glenda had tennis practice. I crossed the street with the man just turning on as a car came speeding around a corner, across the road and straight into me. I heard a scream, from a young pregnant women. I stared at the black hair stained with red, the blue eyes frozen in shocked, the pale skin even paler yet as the same time red. Her blue dress was now a purple colour. The girl chest wasn't moving. My chest wasn't moving. I was staring at my self. The car had hit me.

I was dead, i felt something sucking at me. I was going now. "Good bye" i muttered. As i fell into darkness, as i was sucked into the black. It seemed like i was there for years, yet as i saw the light. I stared at the man who had pulled me out. Then the women i had been reborn. I was a baby. This is way worse, i screamed in my mind. " Xeno D Vena is her name" the red headed women said.

It took me 2 years to realize that i wanted to learn the bow.

It took me 5 years to realize i was in the world of Glenda favourite show, the world of one piece.

It took me 10 years to realize i wanted to be a pirate

And it took me 17 years to get off of the island.


	2. Chapter 1

grandprincessanastasiaromanov5

Thank you.

I have no idea on how to write fight scenes so if you do please pm me and tell me how. I also have no beta so i am the only one proof reading this.

I do not own one piece and it is fallowing the manga.

Chapter one

I sat looking at the vase, endless sea from the north cliff. In the distance I could faintly hear someone yelling. Even though I couldn't understand the words she knew what the person was yelling. I sighed. Looking at the large, fluffy, orange cat that was sitting on my lap. She smiled. She heard even more yelling, he had woken up the villagers now. As the I pushed my red bangs, the fat cat jump off my lap. As i walked i thought about Kaya, and her butler Clahador. The Man seemed to be "so creepy." I muttered to no one. "Hello Usopp, Ninjin, Piiman, and tamanegi. How has your morning been?" I asked as I smiled at the 'Usopp pirates'.

"Xeno!" Usopp yelled jumping. I laughed as they started to exclaim how "they were good". I shook my head at the sweating Usopp.

"How are Xeno?" Ninjin said looking at me.

"I am just fine." I told them while i was smiling. "I feel like there is going to be an adventure soon" my eyes seemed sparkled in the puddle as she spoke to the child. A bladed bow on my back, with arrows made out of a metal. "See you soon, Usopp" i yelled as walked to my house, near the cliff i had sat on.

As i opened the door, to the small house... I looked around and saw no one, only a picture of my mother from this world at the least. I walked to the picture and pick it up, "hello, mother" i mumbled looking to the smiling, tired face. "I wish you had told me who my father was." Yet, the face didn't change. Nothing changed... Nothing will ever change as she was stuck on this small island. If only a pirate would come, and change this place forever.

"Xeno! Xeno!" I turned my head to see three children, the three i had just talked to. "Usopp was kidnapped!" They screamed. I sweat dropped at the next words. "he is going to be eaten by pirates!" The exclaimed.

"Okay, just calm down. I'll go and see if that is true right now. Though he is probably going to see Kaya, you know" I muttered. To the boys.

Okay, so yeah i am done. Hope you like it sorry it took so long. Thank you for reading.

Please review.


End file.
